The Great Heep
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 15 BBY | titel = Agent of the Abominor | bijnaam = The Great Heep | functie = | species = Abominor | geslacht = Man | lengte = 6,70 meter | haarkleur = Geen | oogkleur = Geel | wapen = Grijparmen | vervoer = Zichzelf | affiliatie = Galactic Empire | era = }} thumb|250px|The Great Heep The Great Heep was een enorme Droid die rond 15 BBY samen met het Galactic Empire een ravage aanrichtte op Biitu. The Great Heep behoorde tot het intelligente Droid species van de Abominor. Biografie De Great Heep was een Droid afkomstig uit de samenleving van de Abominor, een unieke soort van kwaadaardige intelligente machines uit een ander universum. De Abominor gebruikten machines om hun eigen lichaam te versterken totdat dit soms gigantische proporties aannam. De Great Heep had een tankachtig lichaam van bijna zeven meter lang met een groot mensachtig hoofd en twee enorme grijparmen. Het lichaam was gemaakt uit allerlei onderdelen van andere Droids. De Great Heep was een smeltfabriek met een onstuitbare drang om Droids te verorberen. Via de armen kon de Great Heep Droids grijpen en hun energie opzuigen. Er was zelfs een speciale plaats voorzien waardoor hij Astromech Droids kon opeten. Als Agent of the Abominor werd De Great Heep in het universum op missie gestuurd, maar op een of andere manier was de Great Heep in het Braltzamir Museum of Antiquated Machinery op Coruscant beland. Daar bleef de Droid meer dan 300 jaar uitgeschakeld staan totdat Terrinald Screed de Great Heep ontdekte. Samen met enkele briljante studenten van de Imperial Engineers Academy vond Screed een manier om de Great Heep weer tot leven te wekken. Biitu De Great Heep, die sprak in een diepe metalen stem, verscheen rond 15 BBY in de Outer Rim. Met zijn bijna zeven meter was De Great Heep vrij klein voor een Abominor en hij settelde zich op verzoek van Screed op de rustieke planeet Biitu waar hij aan zijn eerste, nieuwe verovering begon. Op Biitu werkte The Great Heep samen met Terrinald Screed om een nieuwe brandstof en grondstoffen te kunnen delven op de arme planeet. De Great Heep bouwde de speciale Moisture Eater, een toren die de atmosfeer leegzoog en die de Heep beschermde (Abimor verkozen droge klimaten). Rond 15 BBY kwam De Great Heep in contact met Mungo Baobab en zijn twee droids R2-D2 en C-3PO. Samen zetten zij zich in om de tirannie van de Heep ten val te brengen om de planeet en de Biituians te bevrijden. Na de uiteindelijke vernietiging van de Moisture Eater druppelde regenwater in The Great Heeps interne systemen en gaf de enorme Droid kortsluiting. Het levenloze lichaam van The Great Heep stond daarna opgesteld in het Baobab Museum of Science. Geleerden concludeerden dat minstens achttien Abimor het universum waren binnengedrongen. Achter de schermen * De stem van The Great Heep werd ingesproken door Long John Baldry, een bekende blueszanger. Verschijning *Star Wars: Droids **The Great Heep (Part 1) **The Great Heep (Part 2) Bron *The New Essential Guide to Droids *Galactic Phrase Book and Travel Guide *The Droids Re-Animated, Part 2 category:Intelligente Droids category:Abominor